Moon Love
by ThatNonMexicanMexican
Summary: Elisabeth Luna has lived with her aunt since a fire took her mothers life. Now she moves to Japan to start over and live a semi-normal life, but she just had to stumble across the Third Music Room didn't she? -major rewriting-
1. Prologue

**Hi people!** **I recently got into Ouran High School High School and I had to make a MorixOC fic because I absolutely love Mori! Okay, so I don't own Ouran, sadly.**

**Prologue  
><strong>

_"Mommy!" a five year old girl screams, clutching her stuffed panda as she makes her way through the smoke. She lets out another body racking cough as more smoke invades her lungs._

_"Eli!" her mother cries as Eli runs towards her and they embrace in a hug, completely forgetting about the flames eating away at their home._

_"I'm scared mommy." Eli whimpers and clings tighter to her mothers body as the tears freely flow._

_"I know honey but I need you to be brave for mommy can you do that?" her mother says while looking down at Eli, her aqua eyes holding an intensity that scared Eli a bit._

_"Yes mommy." Eli says with determination on her face until she hears a crash, the her face was full of fear._

_"Okay honey, when I say go run out of here as fast as you can and run to your aunt Marri's." her mom says quickly with fear stamped on her face._

_"Where are they!" a male voice yells and her mom pushes her a bit._

_"Go Eli! And remember I love you with all my heart." her mom says and there is another crash that makes them both jump a little. Eli hesitated, not really knowing what to do. Her eyes were filled with uncertainty and tears._

_"Go Eli!" her mom yells and pushes Eli making her stumble a foot and finally make a mad dash for the door. As soon as she gets out she runs to the street and looks back to stare at the house her and her mom have lived in for four years. The house they loved so much, engulfed in smoke. Somewhere in the background she heard the sound of sirens coming he way but she was entranced by the flames. She was vaugley aware of a fireman bringing her to an ambulance but she never took hr eyes off the flame. Suddenly the house crashes to the ground._

_"Mommy!" Eli exclaims and tries to make it to her demolished house but is stopped by a fireman. He lets go with a cry of pain and Eli makes another dash to her house only to be stopped by another fireman and this one doesn't let her go. All she can do is watch as other people try to get to her mother. The last thing she sees is and image of her mother smiling, and then she blacks out.  
><em>

_**Okay, short I know, but its the prologue. Tell me how I did! Bad? Good? Any tips to make it better? I will take them all! Please review and make a 13 year old girls day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi you awesome people who read my story! I got a review! I'm so happy right now^-^ You didn't have a name so thank you anonymous reviewer! Okay, so I have no clue when I will be updating because I know I will do no pattern since I'm in 8 grade and am one of the few selected to take Algebra 1 so I'm learning 8th and 9th grade math-_- Also I might have a few spelling and grammar errors but I **_**am **_**in 8th grade so please keep that in mind. Feel free to send me constructive criticism and ideas for my story. I'm not trying to make my character a Mary-Sue either so if you think she is just kindly kick out of my story please. Yes she will have a singing ability that will come in later but it seems like every character that can sing is automatically a Mary-Sue, I mean come on, I personally am in choir and I love it by the way. Wow! That's a long note-_- Well, heh heh, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the awesome Ouran High School Host Cub. *goes cultivate mushrooms in emo corner***

**Chapter 1**

"Miss Elisabeth you must awaken or you're going to miss you flight." I hear a soft spoken voice say and open my eyes to see one of the maids, Hannah, standing next to my bed with a worried expression on her face. It was then that I realized my room was bathed in sunlight. _That can't be right._ I think to myself and look over at my clock to see the time, 7:45, flashing at me in big red numbers.

"Shit!" I exclaim and jump out of bed then trip over something and fall flat on my face. _Damn in Raee._ I think to myself as I look at my black and white Siberian Husky to see her lazily staring back at me. I glare at her but she just keeps staring at me.

"Are you alright Miss Elisabeth?" Hannah asks in that worried way of hers breaking my staring contest with Raee.

"I'm fine Hannah." I say and give her a fake smile. I've never been much of a people person, even with the maids. The only people I get along with are my animals, my cousin Z, and the chef.

"Breakfast waits in the kitchen." Hannah says and gives a small curtsey before walking out of my room.

"It's going to be a long day isn't it Raee?" I ask but she just looks up at me as if to say _whatever._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Whoa, slow down short stuff." my cousin Z says as I run straight into his chest while turning the corner into the kitchen.

"Ow." I say and rub my nose. Z is pretty muscular so his chest is hard, therefore, it hurt my nose.

"You should watch were you going. Why don't you ever wear any of mom's clothes?" Z asks me referring to his mom, my aunt. Aunt Marri is a fashion designer and Uncle Cornelius has hospitals all over the world and has his own recording company. I tend to not wear any of Aunt Mar's clothes and stick to my simple jeans, converse, and hoodie. Like right now I'm wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a purple hoodie with the works Bite Me with a pair of vampire fangs on the front, and a pair of old purple converse.

"Why would I wear her clothes to go to the airport?" I ask while walking in to the kitchen.

"Because you know she loves when you wear her clothes. Besides, you never were them anyway! The only time you wear them are when she forces you to." Z says while leaning against the kitchen door frame while watching me take a bite of toast.

"I already know she has a closet full of clothes for me ready at the mansion in Japan." I say and take a bite of eggs and hum in satisfaction. Our cook, Mason, cooks the best eggs in the world he knows it so it's usually my breakfast in the morning.

"Having another egg orgasm aren't you?" Z asks me with a smirk on his face but I just ignore him and keep stuffing my face until my plate is empty and I gulp down my orange juice.

"I will miss these eggs so much." I say with a pout and Z just chuckles at my heartbroken expression.

"You should probably get going so you don't miss your flight. Your animals are being flown in and the maids have been notified of the animals." Z says and I stand up and stretch while letting out a huge yawn.

"Is the driver waiting outside?" I ask while bending down to pet Raee who ended up coming downstairs not long after me. Her chest rumbled in satisfaction and I just chuckle and stand up while adjusting my purse to sit comfortably on my shoulder.

"Yeah, he should be waiting. Well bye short stuff." Z says and raps me in a bone crushing hug.

"Bye Z." I say into his chest and I feel saddened. Z has been my best friend since the accident and I'm moving about halfway across the world from him.

"I'm going to miss you Eli." Z mumbles into my hair.

"I'm going to miss you to Z." I say. Z and I aren't close because we're family. It's because he's gay. I'm really the only one who knows about it too, and it's only because I walked "in" on him and his boyfriend. Long story short and one awkward conversation later, I knew the secret. He says he's going to come out of the closet when he's ready and I don't push it.

"You better get going." Z says and softly pushes me away.

"You better call me every day." I say seriously.

"I'll call you twice a day." Z says and I wave a small goodbye to him and I walk outside with Raee beside me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We have arrived Miss Elisabeth." the driver, Niles, says and I open the door to see the airport bustling with people.

"Thank you Niles. I assume my luggage is already on the plane." I say while I get out of the limo and people turn to gawk at me. I pull my hood over my head and put my black sunglasses on so no one can recognize me.

"It has Miss Elisabeth." Niles says.

"Okay. Bye Niles." I say and give him a small smile before turning and walking away. Many people try to approach me as I make my way to the security checkpoint but when they would get too close Raee would growl at them. They would usually back off after that.

"Hello Miss, was that your limo?" I hear a childish voice say and I look down to see a little boy with brown hair and big blue eyes staring up at me. He seems oblivious to the fact that Raee is growling at him for getting too close, I wave my hand at Raee and she stops growling.

"Why yes it was. Now shouldn't you be with your mom?" I ask feeling a pang go through my chest at the word mom.

"Well it would but I lost my mommy and can't find her." the little boy says and I see his eyes get a little misty.

"Don't worry I'll help you find your mom" I say and give him a small smile, a real one. I've always had a soft spot for kids. I have no idea why, but I do. I guess it's just a built in maternal instinct.

"Thank you nice lady! My name is Jonah." he says and hugs my leg, making me chuckle a bit to myself.

"My name is Elisabeth, but you can call me Eli. Now let's find you mom." I say and he puts his little hand in mine, making a warm feeling make its way through my body.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Jonah! Thank god!" a woman yells and runs toward me and Jonah. She immediately picks him up and raps him in a hug.

"Mommy!" Jonah exclaims and hugs her back.

"Thank god you're okay." the lady says and I see tears go down her face. _Mom_. I think to myself and I feel my eyes get a little misty, but I don't cry, I refuse to.

"Nice lady Elisabeth helped me!" Jonah says and points to me.

"Thank you so much." Jonah's mom says and raps me in a hug, making my eyes widen_. The only person who hugs me is Z. _I think to myself, but somehow find myself gently hugging her back.

"No problem." I say and give her my trademark small smile. I wouldn't call it a fake smile, but not a genuine one either. I guess it's the best smile I can give her and she seems to accept it.

"I'll never be able to repay you." the woman says and pulls me into another hug.

"It's fine. Now if you excuse me, I have to catch my flight." I say and turn to walk away but I feel something on my leg. I look down to see Jonah hugging my leg.

"Thank you for helping my find my mommy." he says with a big smile on his face.

"No problem." I say and ruffle his hair. He lets go of my leg and goes back to his mom so I turn around and head to the security checkpoint with Raee next to me. _Mom, why did you leave me?_

**First actual chapter...done! Yay! I know there is still no Host Club but they should come in the next chapter, no promises because I don't even know. I'm almost sure they will come in next chapter though. The chapters won't be super long so please go with it. Well, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. Another update already, go me. Don't expect this all the time because I'm on my Mimi's laptop right now. The internet at my house doesn't get hooked up until the 17th. Even then I will have school work and stuff, so yeah. The Host Club is in this chapter! Well, one specific Shadow King. It may seem a bit like the story is going to be a KyoyaxOC fic in this chapter but it's not! It is very much MorixOC Okay so on with the story! Also, am I the only one who wishes they had a season two of the anime? Especially how season one ended. I just finished it today and I was depressed since there was no more. I know I could just read the manga but manga gives me headaches when try to read it. Okay so now on with the story for real this time! Also! I really need to stop doing this but I'm listening to Halo by Beyoncé and I realized it fits the story kind of. Ha-ha, okay, read now.

Disclaimer: Must you remind me every time-_- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 2

_Sleep, must have sleep._ Goes through my mind when I get off of the plane. I already know I'm going to have the worst jet lag ever; at least I get to sleep when I get to the mansion. That thought comforts me and I begin to imagine the comfy bed waiting for me.

"Elisabeth!" I hear someone yell and I turn to see my aunt running toward me. _What the hell? Is my imagination running wild? _I think to myself and I suddenly find myself rapped in hug.

"Hi auntie Marri. I'm glad to see you but what are you doing in Japan?" I ask suddenly realizing she should not be here. She should be back in Texas with Z. How did she even get here before me! I know I didn't see her this morning, but I never would have guessed that she was in Japan!

"There were some things that needed to be done at the mansion. I'm having it fumigated so you will be staying somewhere else." she says as she lets go of my and straightens the wrinkles in her designer dress. It's her design of course. It's a brown sundress with a huge black belt around her waist and a pair of brown pumps. Even though she is in her mid-thirties she still dresses like she's in her twenties. _She acts like it too._ A voice in the back of my head whispers.

"So I'll be staying in a hotel?" I ask, already thinking of different hotels I could stay at, but she shakes her head and I get confused.

"You will be saying with one of your uncle's business partners, the Ootoris." my aunt says. _So I'll be staying with complete strangers. Amazing._ I think to myself and feel myself deflate.

"Don't look so down Elisabeth, they even have a son around your age. This is a chance to strengthen our bonds with the family." My aunt says. So that's it. My aunt can seem like an innocent lady but she is a hard business woman. She can be really scary when she wants to be. I remember one time when me and Z were kids we walked in on one of her business meetings. One of her employees had been selling company secrets. Let's just say now me and Z do everything she wants.

"Okay auntie. How long will it take the mansion to be fumigated?" I ask. I really don't want to stay with the Ootoris for too long. I've heard Uncle talking about hem from time to time and apparently they're not the nicest people.

"For a week or two. Don't worry about your animals; they will be staying in a cottage with a few maids taking care of them. Well I better get going, bye sweetie." my aunt says and gives me a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking towards her car.

"Miss Elisabeth we have your car ready and your luggage in the car. We were unable to get your dog though." a man who I assume is my driver says in Japanese. I reply back in fluent Japanese. I have been taking lessons the last couple of month and grasped it pretty easily.

"Where is she?" I ask and he points me in the direction. I follow the direction he pointed me in and come across a man trying to incapacitate Raee, and it pisses me off.

"Get away from my dog." I growl and Raee runs to me immediately rubbing her head against my leg. I ignore her and keep glaring at the man who tried to touch Raee.

"I am sorry miss!" the man exclaims and bows his head.

"Whatever." I say and turn on my heel and walk back to the driver with Raee right behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We are here Miss Elisabeth-san." the driver, whose name I learned is Dage, says and I look out the window of the limo to see a nice mansion._ Not bad_. I think to myself as I get out of the limo and stretch. Raee follows me out and does the same thing. She barks and wags her tail so I bend down to pet her. Dage gets out of the limo and grabs my bags, following me as I walk to Ootori manor. When I get to the door, it opens before I can knock and I am met by whom I assume is Mr. Ootori and a boy about my age standing behind him.

"Welcome Elisabeth-san. It is an honor to have you in our home." he says and smiles at me and I smile back, a fake one of course. It's not like he gave me a genuine smile. Besides, I'm familiar with these kind of situations.

"I am honored to be staying with you." I say and I hear Raee growl from behind me. She's always been an amazing judge of character and I have to stop myself from smirking. I do shake my hand at her though so she will stop growling.

"What an adorable dog." Mr. Ootori says and I can almost feel Raee visibly keeping herself from growling at him.

"Would you care to introduce me to this young man?" I ask referring to whom I assume is his son.

"Of course, how rude of me. This is my youngest son Kyoya Ootori." he says and Kyoya smiles at me the same fake smile Mr. Ootori gave.

"It is an honor to meet you." he says and offers his hand for me to shake and I accept.

"The pleasure is all mine." I say as I shake his hand.

"Kyoya, why don't you show Elisabeth-san to her room." Mr. Ootori says.

"Of course father." Kyoya says and gives me another fake smile.

"I hope you enjoy your stay Elisabeth-san." Mr. Ootori says and then he turns and walks away.

"Your room is this way Elisabeth-san." Kyoya says and gives me another fake smile.

"You can drop the act now." I tell him as I run a hand through my onyx hair.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Elisabeth-san." Kyoya says as we go up the stairs.

"Whatever you say Kyo-chan." I say and give him a sweet smile. At that moment we get to my room and I open it to see my luggage on my bed. The room is about the same size as my room back home with white walls and a huge window. _Not bad._ I think to myself.

"If you need anything my room is right next to yours." Kyoya says and goes to leave but I stop him.

"When does Ouran start?" I ask. Wondering how much time I have to sleep.

"In two days." he says and then he's gone. Two days. Two days is all I have to sleep?_ I better call Z._ I think to myself and take out my cell, pressing 1 since he's on speed dial. After a couple of rings he finally picks up.

"Hello." a sleepy voice says, oops, I probably woke him up.

"Hello sleepy head." I say and I hear him groan.

"Hello she devil." he says and I chuckle. He tried to wake me up one morning and the result was not pretty. I'm not much of a morning person.

"You should be more excited to hear from your favorite cousin." I say playfully.

"First of all, your my only cousin and second of all I have school tomorrow." he says and then yawns.

"Well I though you should know my plane didn't crash and burn you know, and did you know the mansion is being fumigated so I'm staying at the Ootoris." I say and that catches his attention.

"Wait, don't they have a boy your age?" he asks me and I almost sigh.

"Yes." I say and I hear him gasp.

"Is he cute?" Z asks and I have to stop myself from laughing.

"Z, you are an idiot." I say and then hang up. I sit on the bed and within minutes I'm out like a light.

Chapter 2 chapter 2 chapter2! I'm so happy chapter two is done! Well, yeah, REVIEW! If you do you get a virtual cookie!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I can't believe I'm updating again. This is a freaking miracle. I got another review! I'm so happy right now! Thanks you Ouran Karate for the review ^-^ Okay, so I need a BETA reader for this story so if you're interested, pm me. I think the only reason I updated again is because I want the Host Club to come in. I love the Host Club, I mean, who doesn't love them. They're just so lovable. Especially Hunny, he is so cute! Well, read ad review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingly wonderful Ouran High School Host Club *goes to emo corner but sees Tamaki already cultivating mushrooms*

Chapter 3

"Miss Elisabeth you must awaken for school." I hear someone say and crack my right eye open to see a maid standing next to my bed. _I hate mornings._

"Get out." I growl as nicely as I can and her eyes widen and fear. She scurries out of my room as fast as she possibly can. I stretch my arms over my head and let out a huge yawn. I swing my legs over my bed and slowly get out of bed, catching myself on the bed post before I fall on the ground ad slowly make my way to the bathroom in my room. I look in the mirror and see the usual. My normally straight black hair in tangles, my usually tan skin that screams, Hispanic_,_ is paler than normal, and my striking aqua eyes look completely lifeless. I grab my brush and start to pull the tangles out of my hair. After about five minutes, my brush is full of hair and my hair is back to its straight state. I turn the faucet on and splash water on my face to wake me up. When I look into the mirror again I look slightly better, but still partly like I'm the living dead. I walk into the walk in closet and pick a random outfit since I still need to get my uniform. It turns out I picked a red top with a small belt along the waist, a pair of skinny jeans, and red ballet flats. Then I go to my jewelry and bag drawer and get a red satin clutch and a red ring. I also put on my mother's cross necklace.(This is the link to the outfit .com/cgi/set?id=35614927.) Then I go back to the mirror and apply a little bit of makeup, not much since I'm not much of makeup person. Just the basics, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow. I suddenly hear a bark and look down to see Raee standing right next to me.

"Do you approve?" I ask and do a small turn and she barks again. _I'm taking that as a yes._

"I'll be back after school okay. Be good," I say and give her a pat on the head before walking out of the door. I walk down the grand staircase to see Mr. Ootori and Kyoya sitting at the table. Mr. Ootori was reading the newspaper and Kyoya was eating breakfast a piece of toast.

"Good morning Elisabeth-san." Mr. Ootori says and gives me that fake smile.

"Good morning Mr. Ootori." I say and give him a fake smile right back.

"Good morning Elisabeth-san." Kyoya says with a fake smile. _Is this family always this fake? I swear, the could be dolls. _

"Good morning Kyoya-san." I say with another fake smile.

"Help yourself to anything you would like to eat." Mr. Ootori says and I sit next to Kyoya and grab a piece of toast. The only thing going through my mind is how much I miss Mason's eggs. We eat in silence until five minutes later.

"It is time for us to go to school Elisabeth-san." Kyoya says and stands up. I follow and stand next to him, noticing he's taller than me by a few inches. I stand at about 5'4 last time I was measured so most people are taller than me.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be late on my first day." I say and we make our way to the front door. Once we get into the car I open my mouth.

"Why don't you just drop the act? I know your father is making you be nice to me. I have an idea to why my aunt waited until it was time for me to come to Japan to get the mansion fumigated." I say and turn my head to look out of the limo and watch as the scenery passes by.

"You're smarter than you look Elisabeth-san." Kyoya says without the smile this time and adjusts his glasses so they have a glare in them.

"I learn from experience Kyoya-san." I say without taking my eyes off the scenery passing by. The rest of the ride is silent and neither of us dared to break the silence until we got to the school.

"I will not be waiting after school since I have things to be done." Kyoya says and helps me out of the limo.

"Like what?" I ask as we walk towards the building. On the way to the office I see many girls glare at me and I happily glare back._ Well up yours too._

"I'm in a club." Kyoya says_and I sense that he's hiding something, something that I want to find out. _

"What club?" I ask so sweetly I can almost feel a cavity coming.

"Here is the office. I will see you later." he says and walks away. _You're smarter than you look Ootori._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Lunch, where you find where the cliques lie._ I think to myself as I walk into the cafeteria that looks more like a banquet hall than a cafeteria._ Where shall I sit? _I think to myself as I look around the lunchroom. I spot a girl who looks like and is dressed like a boy eating by herself so I decide to go sit next to her. She seems harmless enough.

"Hi, I'm Elisabeth." I say and give her my signature fake smile. She just glances up at me before going back to her lunch.

"I'm Haruhi." she says without looking up.

"Can I sit here?" I ask and she nods. _She really needs a makeover. Dear god I'm starting to sound like Aunt Marri! The absolute horror! _I think to myself as I look her over. I can't really help it since I did grow up in a house where fashion is one of the most important things.

"Will you please stop staring at me." she says and I rub the back of my head sheepishly. Looks like she caught me, even though I wasn't really hiding it.

"Sorry, aren't you the scholarship student?" I ask. I heard about her. Haruhi Fujioka. Word apparently gets around fast when a poor person comes to this school. It's a little sickening. I've heard the side remarks some of the girls make about her. It seems like no one knows she's a girl though. I guess if you don't really look into it you can't really tell, but still.

"Yes." she says and I sweat-drop. _Doesn't she talk at all?_ I think to myself.

"Okay, talk." I tell her and she looks at me surprised. Well I guess I would be surprised too if a random girl commanded me to talk.

"What?" she asks still slightly shocked at my command.

"I said, talk. Why won't you talk?" I ask.

"I don't have anything to say." she says and this time I'm almost positive that I sweat-dropped.

"Why won't you talk to me? And don't say it's because you have nothing to say." I say and she looks me straight in the eye.

"Because you're a spoiled rich kid." she says and I smirk. _At least I know why she doesn't wanna talk to me. _

"I like you. You speak your mind." I say and begin to eat my lunch.

"Aren't you offended or anything?" she asks while looking a bit surprised at my reaction.

"Nope. You shouldn't judge me just because I'm rich though." I say and continue to eat my lunch which turns about to be pretty good.

"I think I like you too Elisabeth." she says and I smirk again.

"My friends call me Eli." I say and then get up to leave and go to my next class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of my classes were pretty normal. I had so many different girls come up to me and tell me to stay away from Kyoya it was ridiculous. Once they would start talking I would just glare at them and they would usually back off though. At the end of the day I ended up calling the driver and telling him I would be staying after school. I was walking around the school when I ran into Haruhi, literally.

"Oops." I say and help her pick up her books.

"It's my fault, I was kind of distracted. This school has four libraries and none of them are quiet." She says and she looks like she wants to sulk.

"Well I'm just looking around the school. I'll help you find someplace to study." I say as I wipe the dirt odd my shirt.

"Well I was heading to the Third Music Room since it's abandoned." Haruhi says and I follow her as she heads there.

"Well, I'll still go with you. I don't really have anything else to do" I say and we eventually find it. When we open the door, we're met with a soft breeze and flower petals in our faces. We also hear a chorus of welcome and when the petals get out of my face I see six boys looking at us._ What?_ A blonde boy goes up to Haruhi and he starts talking about something about her being gay but my eyes were locked on Kyoya. _This is his after school activity?_ I think to myself and smirk.

"Wow Kyoya-san, when you said you had an after school activity I thought it was chess club or something." I say with the smirk on my face suddenly I'm whisked into a hug by the idiotic blonde.

"Well hello beautiful princess. May I ask what your angelic name is?" he asks and I feel my eye twitch. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_

"Let me go." I growl and glare at him. He goes back to Haruhi looking slightly frightened. I suddenly here a crash and look at Haruhi to see her staring at a broken vase in horror.

"Oh great, we were going to feature that Renaissance vase at a school auction." an auburn hair twin says.

"The bidding was going to start at 8 million yen." The other twin says and I see Haruhi's eyes go wide.

_Poor Haruhi. She can't afford that. She can't even afford the school uniform._

"What? Eight million yen! How many thousand yen is that? How many thousand are in a million? Um I'm gonna have to pay you back right?" Haruhi says and I feel really bad for her.

"With what money? You can't even afford the uniform." the twins say simultaneously.

"What's with that crummy outfit you've got on anyway?" one of the twins asks.

"Well what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Kyoya asks while picking up a piece of the broken vase. I look around the room and spot a really tall guy and a short blonde boy. I can't help but notice how attractive the tall boy is. He catches me staring and I feel my face warm up. I quickly avert my eyes and look at Tamaki.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard of in Rome you do as the Romans do. Since you have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today; you're the Host Club's dog." Tamaki says and I can almost feel Haruhi deflate. Well I guess so; I wouldn't want to be these idiots dog either.

"Wait a minute. I'll help Haruhi pay of the debt." I say and everyone looks at me.

"That is not necessary Elisabeth-san." Kyoya says, obviously not wanting me to be a part of this little club.

"Yes it is, besides I need an after school activity. I can be a hostess." I say and smile at Haruhi and she looks back at me gratefully.

"Yes! Perfect! A hostess will give the male population entertainment!" Tamaki says and Haruhi suddenly faints._ I would faint to if I were stuck with these idiots._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I hate this, I hate this, I hate this._

"So Elisabeth-san, what is your favorite color" Manahi asks me. I hate hosting so much. Right now I'm sitting on a couch in-between two boys who are practically drooling over me.

"Why it would have to be red. The color of passion." I say seductively into his ear and I see him go beat red. I hear a commotion and see the club and girls making a fuss about the instant coffee Haruhi bought. _Idiots._ I think to myself.

"I will give it a try. I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki exclaims and I roll my eyes. He acts like he's being so brave by drinking instant coffee. And sure enough, everyone claps after his declaration.

"Excuse me boys, I will be right back." I say and go to where Haruhi was now fixing the coffee._ I need to see this._ I think to myself. The girls of course are scared to drink it, so I take a cup and drink it. Everyone looks at me shocked but I just put the cup on back on the table.

"It's not poison you know." I say and go sit back down with the boys. However, I get distracted by Hikaru and Kaoru's twincest act. I almost laugh at their act but somehow contain myself. Suddenly Mori and Hunny come in. Hunny of course is on Mori's back and rubbing his eyes like he just woke up.

"Sorry, we're running late" he says and he looks so cute! I do have a soft spot for kids, and Mori isn't bad looking either.

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not fully awake." Hunny says and all the girls freak out. I go stand next to Haruhi and here her mumble something about Hunny really being a 3rd year student.

"Hunny-senapi might seem young and childish but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-senpais' allure is his strong and silent deposition." Kyoya says and stands near me and Haruhi.

"Eli-Chan!" Hunny says and jumps at me, grabbing my hand and spinning me in circles.

"Hey Eli-Chan do you want to some have some cake with me?" Hunny asks and I have to stop myself from falling over, but I fail and before I can hit the floor I feel someone catch me and when I look up I see Mori is the one who caught me. I have to stop myself from blushing as he puts me back on my feet.

"Th-thank you Mori-senpai." I say stuttering a bit._ What? I never stutter. Am I sick or something?_

"I'm sorry Eli-Chan! Would you like to hold Usa-chan?" Hunny asks me cutely and I can't help but smile at him.

"No thank you Hunny-chan." I say and he holds Usa-Chan out in front of him.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Hunny asks me with those big brown eyes.

"No, but I have my own stuffed animal." I say and I see his eyes get as big as kids eyes on Christmas.

"Can I see him?" Hunny asks and I sigh, but go to my purse and pull out my stuffed panda bear. She isn't in the best shape since I've had her since I was young. She has a few loose threads, but other than that she looks fine.

"This is Star-chan." I say and I see the stars in Hunny's eyes.

"She's so cute!" Hunny says and tries to grab her but I yank her away.

"'I'm sorry Hunny-Chan but Star-Chan is very special to me" I say.

"Do you wanna hold him Haru-chan?" Hunny asks Haruhi and I watch him with a small smile on my lips.

"I don't really like bunnies" Haruhi says and Hunny does the same thing he did with me.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Hunny asks and Haruhi leans down to look the bunny in the eyes.

"Well I guess he is kinda cute." Haruhi says and I can almost see the light bulb go off in Hunny's head. _Two down, four to go._ I think to myself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Take good care of him okay!" Hunny tells Haruhi and jumps on the couch and starts rolling on it.

"How did you get stuck with Usa-chan again?" I ask Haruhi.

"No idea." she mumbles and I chuckle.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests." Kyoya says. "Just so you know Tamaki is number one around here. He's The King; his request rate is 70%."

"What's the world coming to?" Haruhi asks while hugging Usa-chan to her chest.

"And in order for you to pay off you 8 million yen debt with us you will likely be the Ourans Host Club dog until you graduate. I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy you can try to run away if you want to Haruhi but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?" Kyoya says and I see Haruhi slouch into misery.

"Harsh isn't it?" I mumble to myself. _The Ootoris are so serious about everything._

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt my little nerd. Even with Elisabeth-san helping you." Tamaki says then blows into Haruhi's ear. _Poor poor Haruhi. She looks like she was just shot._

"Please don't do that again." Haruhi says and I just chuckle.

"You need a makeover or no girl is going to look twice at you" Tamaki says and I almost scoff._ I don't really think she wants girls looking at her._ I think to myself.

"Yeah well I'm not really trying to get girls to look at me." Haruhi says echoing my thoughts.

"Is Elisabeth-Chan your girlfriend then?" Tamaki asks and I burst out laughing at the idea.

"No!" Haruhi exclaims.

"Well then that's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and learn to please women." Tamaki says but I walk away leaving Haruhi by herself with the idiot.

"Obnoxious!" I suddenly hear Haruhi exclaim and I see Tamaki go and sulk in a corner. I chuckle to myself but keep walking to the piano and begin to softly play. I'm soon distracted by what's going on with Haruhi though. Hikaru and Kaoru through her in a closet while Tamaki gives orders to everyone else except for Hunny who goes eat cake all alone. I hear the twins and Haruhi fighting but they soon get thrown out of the dressing room and I see the light go off in their head._ Two more to go._ I think to myself and go back to playing the piano. After a couple of minutes Haruhi finally comes out of the dressing room and actually looks good. I can still tell she's a female, but she could pass as a guy I guess. Tamaki begins crying and saying how cute she is, that idiot. Soon the whole Host Club is talking about how good she looks and I kind of tune them out and look at Mori._ He is really good looking._ I think to myself and he looks down at me to catch me staring. I blush and quickly look away.

"Starting today you are an official member of the Host Club!" Tamaki says. _What? Haruhi is a Host?_

"I will personally train you to be a first class host and if you can get 100 people to request you your debt will be forgotten." Tamaki says.

"A Host?" Haruhi says. _This just got a lot worse. How is she going to be a Host since she's a girl?_

I know this isn't the full episode but my back really hurts from sitting on this hard chair. I'll pick up on the next chapter and have episode two. Well...REVIEW!


End file.
